


Everything's Just As It Should Be

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is in love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Nightmares, bed sharing, draco gets the happiness he deserves, first time together (not described; just alluded to)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: Six months after the second wizarding war has ended, Draco finally finds happiness. (Sort of) part 2 to 'Say You'll Stay With Me Tonight
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Everything's Just As It Should Be

Early mornings have always been Draco's favorite time of day.

Ever since he was young, Draco would wake before everyone else. In those few moments before the world would start its day, he’d lay in his bed with a book in his hands, or sit near one of the few windows in the Slytherin common room and watch as the fish and merpeople swam in the Black Lake. It calmed him; letting himself be alone with his thoughts before facing the day always made them feel more bearable. 

Although, he isn’t alone in his bed this morning, and he feels better than ever. Today, he’s joined by you. 

It’s not like this is the first time you have been in his bed. When the Slytherin dorms got too cold or life simply got too lonely, you’d creep into his room and he’d always be there with open arms and a cramped twin bed. It is the first time you have ever been in his bed like this, though. You being his, and him yours in ways he’d deemed impossible. Finally.

He’d been having nightmares the past year, but last night, a particularly terrible vision haunted Draco’s dreams. He dreamt of you, writhing and screaming in pain in the Hogwarts courtyard, being tortured by none other than Voldemort himself. He woke in a cold sweat, gasping for air, and he found himself walking down the hall to your bedroom, asking to stay the night with you. After talks of his nightmare and a confession of love from him, followed by a reciprocation of feelings from you, Draco found himself in a situation he’d given up on long ago. The two of you together, a sweet, fumbling mess of lips and limbs and whispered ’I love yous.‘ 

Sure, it didn’t go exactly how he’d once thought it would, but he’d rather just chalk that up to young lust and inexperience. It was perfect, all the same. 

It was inevitable, really. Six months have come and gone since that night in the manor, and the two of you have spent everyday together. You’d stayed at the manor that night, and the very next morning, asked him to come with you. He packed his belongings and left without so much as a second thought, a weight he had been carrying on his tired shoulders finally being lifted as he charmed the lock on the towering double doors. The manor was too dark and quiet; had too many awful memories attached to it. Draco has nothing but fond memories of your home, and you’ve been making new ones every day. Reading together in the nook near the large bay window in the drawing room. Him playing piano while you make them tea. They’re all little moments, but spending them alone with you meant everything to Draco.

You sleep with your back to him, and Draco wants to reach out to you to make sure you’re real, that this isn’t some sick joke. His fingertips play with the tendrils of your hair, so not to wake you. He takes this time to admire you and give thanks to whoever may be listening that you’re here with him. Once he’d taken the mark, he was sure he’d never have this. Especially with you.

He realized he had feelings for you that stretched far past the line of friendship back in third year, but his pride and adolescent stupidity prevented him from voicing them. After fifth year came and gone and there was nothing telling him that you may have feelings for him, he became colder; tried to bury his feelings even more than normal. And by the time sixth year came, well, Draco knew that was it. There’d be no going back and no happy ending for him. He pushed his feelings down for you as far as they would go. He told himself he was doing this for you; to protect you, but he knew the truth. He was just a coward. Even if both of you did make it out alive and Voldemort would be defeated, there’s no way you’d want him and everything he came with. 

But, by what Draco could only describe as a miracle, here you were.

He recognized his feelings quickly after moving in and spending so much time with you. He knew they were always there, but with no Dark Lord or battles to be fought, they came bursting to the very front if his mind yet again. Draco sensed you had an inkling of interest in him as well (or at the very least, hoped) but still, he kept his distance, kept his guard up just in case you came to your senses and left, but you never did. And now that you’ve promised him that you love him too, he’s sure you’re here to stay.

You’ve loved him this whole time, and Draco could kick himself for wasting all this time being too scared to tell you he loved you.

Draco shifts to look at the small clock on your bedside table and it reads just before seven. You’re still fast asleep, snoring softly, and Draco actually misses you. He thinks it’s a bit ridiculous to miss someone that is right next to him, but the longer he thinks about it, it’s not ridiculous at all. 

He traces a finger down the soft skin of your back until he reaches your hip, and quickly withdraws his hand as you shift in your sleep, but he can tell he’s woken you up. You roll onto your back and slowly open your eyes, giving him a sleepy ’g'morning’ and the smile he’s thought about everyday since he realized what his feelings for you meant, and he swears his heart has never felt so full or known such peace. You look so damn lovely like this; small rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains and landing on your face, hair framing your face like a halo, and for a quick second Draco almost forgets to breathe.

He answers your good morning with a soft kiss, and by the way you push against him and grip his bicep, he knows this is real. This is what he wants for the rest of his life. 

Early mornings have always been Draco’s favorite time of day, but he knows he never wants to spend another one alone ever again.


End file.
